The major objectives of the proposed project are: (1) to test for the presence of trends in psychosocial reaction of the child to cancer and its treatment, and (2) to test methods for the reduction of any emotional, social, and.or academic dysfunctioning in the child with cancer which may result from the illness and its treatment, so that the child can continue to participate as fully and successfully as possible in family, community, and regular school life. The testing for the presence of possible trends will come from careful and methodic measurement of the child (attitudinal and behavioral elements) in response to his environment (personal, familial, and situational components). The project will encompass an extensive longitudinal series of measures of the child at varying age-levels, in varying circumstances (at either of the two participating hospitals and out-patient clinics, at home, at school, in and out of remission, with varying types of cancer), in interaction with various significant life figures (mother, father, siblings, doctors, nurses, psycho-social personnel, teachers). The study will measure and differentiate healthy and unhealthy coping responses in the child. The testing of methods for the reduction of dysfunctioning will come about by the careful and measured intensification of implementation for the child of the two different models of intervention currently in use at each of the two participating hospitals.